finding love
by Bel15
Summary: clary is ready to give up on love especially after being burned to many times, but will all this change after her best friend Simon and his girlfriend set her up with a beautiful girl who is different than anyone clary has ever met. Will Clary be able to trust again. Even more important can Clary find love with this beautiful stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own a thing

Chapter 1: clubbing and punching

"Please Clary! Please!"

"No Simon!" I walked away from my best friend annoyed that he would even suggest for me to go to that stupid club, the club where I met 'HIM'.

"Clary please Mia wanted you to come and I want you there. Please just forget that's where you and Jace met. It is for my birthday after all." I sighed and reluctantly gave in knowing I couldn't miss his birthday.

"Yessss!" he threw a fist pump in the air.

"You won't regret going I promise! Plus Mia wanted you to meet her friend." The last part was said in a whisper but I caught it. This is why he was so adamant about me going, they wanted to set me up. I glared at him. "You owe me big time! Plus im not ready to date."

"Clary it's been over two months plus I met her and she's awesome!"

"Wait her? Simon you know I haven't dated a girl since Cara. I don't think I can bare to get hurt again like how she hurt me. She used me and then she left me. I can't..I can't let someone in again just so they can hurt me like her, like him." He sat on the couch and put his arm around me.

"I know how badly you were hurt. Remember how I would bring you ice cream and we would play video games?" I laughed because he read cosmo's that said that was the right thing to do when a girlfriend had just went through a bad break up. "Yah you were amazing you really are a good friend Simon and I'll try with Mia's friend but I can't promise anything. Shit what should I wear?!" I jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs to my room with Simon close behind me. We spent about twenty minutes planning my outfit before I was finally ready.

"Crap Simon you have to go home and get ready!" I shoved him out my room yelling good bye's and promises to be there. I decided that since the party doesn't start till 10pm and its only 8pm that I had time for a little nap, damn was I wrong. My little nap ended up lasting until 9:45 only leaving me with about 15 minutes to get ready. 'Shit Simon is so gonna kill me, fuck that Mia is gonna kill me if she thinks I'm standing up her friend!' I rushed around my apartment gathering my stuff and dumping it in the bathroom. After a quick shower I changed into the tight black dress Simon helped dig out of my closet. Once I was changed I started to apply make up with my lipstick matching my firely red hair, and my eye make-up dark with a light smoky eye effect. Once I was sure I had my phone, wallet, and my id all in my purse I grabbed my red stilettos and ran out of the apartment and hailed a cab.

I made it to the club at exactly 10 pm. I spotted Simon and Mia straight away and as I got closer I noticed a girl standing with them her back facing me. She was tall but her boots did give her some height, she was wearing a white dress that had a slight up her right leg showing off the upper part of her thigh, her hair was jet black and cascaded down her back with slight curls to the ends. Once I was a few feet away Simon spotted me and started to wave wildly, I noticed that Mia leaned in towards her friend and whispered something to her probably letting me know that I had arrived. I hugged Simon and told him 'happy birthday' before I greeted Mia with a hug.

Before I could pull away from the hug Mia whispered in my ear. "Don't hurt her or I swear to god I will hurt you." We pulled apart with me nodding and Mia smiled at me but anyone with eye could tell it was fake.I turned to the mystery girl that was supposed to be my date. When our eyes made contact I lost myself in her dark brown orbs.

"He…hey I'm Clary." Smooth. She chuckled and extended her hand. "Hey I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." After introductions I went and got us some drinks mine a water and Izzy wanted vodka straight. When I approached the couch where I had left Izzy with Simon and Mia I noticed that Simon and Mia weren't sitting with Izzy but a blond guy. When I got closer I noticed Izzy's uninterested face I felt better and started to walk faster. I stood in front of Izzy and handed her, her drink. She smiled up at me and patted the spot next to her. "Hey! I was talking to her!" I glared at the guy and put my arm around Izzy's waist pulling her closer to me.

"Well now you're not so why don't you back off!" the guy slumped his shoulders got up and walked away. I turned towards Izzy to see her giggling and couldn't help but blush, realizing what I just did. I started to move my arm from around her but felt her hand on my wrist stopping me from moving. "Thanks for getting rid of him. I kept saying I had a date but he just wouldn't leave." She leaned in and kissed my cheek making my blush deepen and I would bet money my face matched my hair.

"How about we go dance for a little while?" I nodded and let myself be lead to the dance floor but this beautiful girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we finally pushed through the crowd to get to the dance floor Izzy spun around so that she was facing me and pulled me in by my waist. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hers snaked around my waist. Our hips moved in union and as she ground into me a little hard I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. I tried to put some distance between us but Izzy only shook her head and pulled me close. She dipped her head and whispered into my ear "Don't be embarrassed, I thought your moan was hot." She nipped my earlobe and backed her face up a little so that she could lean her forehead against mine.

After about three songs and enough drinks to make me dizzy I told Izzy I needed a drink. She let me go reluctantly and pouted telling me to hurry back. When I finally got the bartenders attention I had sobered up a bit and was hit with the realization that I really liked Izzy and she seemed to like me back just as much. After I chugged my drink I made my way towards the dance floor smiling like a dork. When I finally spotted Izzy she was no longer on the dance floor but up against the wall with the blond guy from earlier keeping her in place. I felt my blond boil at the idea of someone else touching my Izzy. As i drew closer I noticed the fire in Izzy's eyes and was glad to see that I wasn't the only one totally pissed off about him toughing her. I was directly behind him when I heard Izzy's threatening words to the attacker telling him that her date would kick his ass.

"What that little red head! She wouldn't even be able to beat me with my hand behind my back." As he laughed I spun him around and gave him a strong right hook. "Dumb ass." I turned towards Izzy who flung herself at me almost knocking me down. "How about we go somewhere quiet and get to know each other better." She nodded and whipped away her tears that I didn't even notice were there before. We walked away from the guy on the floor and made our way out the club with me texting Simon and Izzy texting Mia.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N just wanted to clear up something's in this chapter Simon's girlfriend is not Maia from the books its mia and she is going to be different from Maia. Also everyone is 21 (Simon, Izzy, Clary, Mia)

Chapter 2

As Izzy and I approached my apartment we started to talk about our lives and learned about each other. I found out that Izzy has two brothers Alec the eldest and Max who actually died recently. She told me that she can't cook but she can bake. I just told her the basics Simon is my best friend my mom and Luke and I told her about my brother Sebastian who now lives in Illinois. When we finally made it to my apartment I felt my ring buzz and knew there was trouble up ahead. I tensed and reached into my jacket for my dagger regretting not bringing my sword.

When we got to my door I heard them before I saw them but I managed to stab the hell hound in the head and push Izzy out the way before the second could take a bite out of her arm. I lunged for my fallen blade and turned towards the second in time to see a golden whip wrapped around its neck before the whip squeezed so hard its head popped right off. I looked to see whom was the owner of the whip to come face to face with my date.

"You're a shadow hunter?!" we both yelled at the same time. Iz pulled in her whip while I wiped off my blade and opened the door to my apartment and locked the door after us. I went to my kitchen and grabbed us some beers.

"So you're a shadow hunter?" I handed her a beer and nodded. I sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to me and watched her throw herself down as we both kicked off our heels.

"How have I never seen you before?" I took a deep breath and turned so that I was facing her

"I lived in Idris my whole life until I was 18 and then I moved to New York and got this place and I've been living here for three years." She nodded for a while before putting her head down

"Idris is where max was killed two years ago and I haven't had the courage to go back yet. It was my fault he died and I cant… I cant go back without thinking about him." I put my arm around Izzy as she cried into my neck. I played with her hair until she calmed down and sat back on the couch.

"Sorry for crying on you." I told her it was fine and I would always be there to comfort her.

"Can I ask what happened Iz?" she nodded and told me how her family was supposed to be on vacation and her and Max were home alone when someone charged into the house and while she tried to over power the man he hit her on the head putting her into a coma and when she woke up they told her it was a trader who needed a life of an innocent and so he killed max. I felt horrible for Izzy.

"Izzy it wasn't your fault you were almost killed to." She got up and threw her beer across the room before turning to me "Yah I got to live but why me and not him?! I was supposed to protect him! He died holding one of my sweaters! How do you think that makes me feel!" I stood up and wrapped my arms around her once again letting her cry on me.

"I know it hurts but I am so grateful that your alive." We sat down again but I put my head in her lap and felt her play with my hair and scratch my scalp.

"So is Simon a shadow hunter to?"

"Yah he and I grew up together in Idris but he moved about a year before me and I would visit him until he convinced me to just move." After a couple minutes of comfortable silence I got up and put on a movie for background.

"So is Mia a shadow hunter and does Simon know?"

"Yah they know about each other but what I find weird is that they didn't mention to either of us that the other was a shadow hunter?" I shrugged that is odd unless Simon knew something would upset me or Izzy, I guess ill just have to ask him later.

With that final question we settled down to watch the movie I had put on and after watching Izzy doze off a couple of times I pulled her up and lead her towards my room noticing how adorable she is when she's sleepy.

"I can just get a taxi Clary, its no biggy." I pulled out two over sized shirts and a pair of shorts handing a shirt and the shorts to Izzy and kissing her on the cheek.

"After us being attacked right outside my home I am not letting you go home…" she tried to protest but I put my hand up to stop her " even though I know you can handle yourself I would just feel better with you staying here." She nodded and proceeded to strip out of her outfit and into the clothes I gave her.

When we were both changed Izzy turned to me and dragged her eyes up and down my body that was just clad in the over sixed shirt and panties. "Is that all you wearing to sleep?" I laughed and nodded

"Alright no complaints here." We jumped into bed and slowly gravitated towards the center of the queen sized bed, and wrapped our arms around each other slowly drifting off to sleep as we looked into each others eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV

As the sun crept in through my window I tried to turn around but became aware of the body next to mine and the arms firmly wrapped around my waist keeping me in place. As my memories returned I smiled and burrowed closer to Iz. When I slung my leg around her waist I heard her let out a husky chuckle that made me shiver. "So you're a cuddler?" I proved her statement to be correct when I moved closer to her and hummed. "Good cause I love it. Especially since you're so tinny I can just wrap you up easily."

"Hey!" I slapped her arm playfully and pouted "Im not that small" as Iz rubbed the spot where I smacked her she nodded and kissed my forehead "You are but I love it." I blushed and hid my face in her neck. After some persuading and many kisses later I finally got Izzy out of bed and into the kitchen for some breakfast and coffee.

After three cups of coffee I heard Izzy start to laugh. "This is why you're so short and you have food all over your face." I scrunched my nose and grabbed a napkin that was taken away by Izzy who started to clean off the syrup and powdered sugar from around my mouth. "One that is a myth Coffee does not make you short and two you love that I am a messy eater you think it's cute"

She chuckled. "You're such a baby." I stuck my tongue out at her only for her to stick out her tongue as well causing us both to fall into a fit of giggles at the ridiculousness of our behavior. I got up and sat in Izzy's lap. "We should get dressed." I hummed as I peppered her neck with kisses. "Or we could not." I continued to kiss and nip at her neck loving the little sounds she made and the way she withered beneath me. After leaving a couple of marks on her neck her phone went off making me groan since I knew I had to let her get up.

She walked into the living room for a little more privacy and I stayed in the kitchen trying to gather myself. After a couple of minutes Izzy rushed in puling on her shoes. I looked at her confused and seeing my face she tried to quickly explain. "I'm sorry my brother Alec called and said that he was attacked when he and his boyfriend were on there way home yesterday. I guess Magnus is hurt and he needs help, and I guess they were under attach at that moment because he sounded like he was trying to fight and talk and…" I ran to my room and started to put on my gear and grab my weapons. I quickly grabbed her a pair of my fighting pants and shirts she was in my door way and I handed her the outfit along with some shoes and weapons.

'Where do you think you're going Clary. This is my families fight not yours." The words stung a little.

"I'm going because if you forgot we got attached yesterday to. And if your involved then yes it does also involve me." I made my way down the stairs and to the front door as I waited patiently for Izzy. Once she made her way towards me I opened the door and walked out but realized I don't know where she lives so I let her go in front and lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about not updating but I'm back guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4

After walking for a couple of blocks I turned to Izzy to try and at least start a conversation with her. "Clary, I'm sorry." My eyes widened but I quickly composed myself and smiled. "It's alright." She puts her head down and I know there is more she wants to say.

"Okay what is it?" she looks up at me with tears in her eyes before she wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm just scared to lose you when I haven't even really had you yet which is why I flipped out on you earlier." I lifted her chin up and met her eyes before leaning in and kissing her trying to convey into the kiss how much I cared about her.

"Now let's go help you brother and his boyfriend." When we came to a stop in front of a nice apartment complex Izzy lead me up and into a nice apartment. We came to a stop when a guy with black hair and blue eyes grabbed Izzy and hugged her. "Alec your arm!" I watched as Izzy drew the ruin on his arm and it quickly healed.

"Okay now that I'm fine come help me with Magnus. Wait who's this?" I stepped forward and offered my hand, "I'm Clary, Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern but mostly known by Clary Fairchild. Both Izzy and Alec looked at me with wide eyes before Izzy told me that we needed to talk later. We walked into a room where Alec's boyfriend was laying on the bed moaning in pain. He had a laceration across his chest and on his left arm. As I looked at his body a rune popped into my head and I felt myself walking forward until I was at his side.

"Izzy do you trust me?" she looked at me confused before nodding. "Then hold down your brother for me." She grabbed Alec by his arms while I brought out my stele and began to draw the rune I saw, when I was done Magnus had stopped moaning in pain and his lacerations had closed. The two siblings looked at me with disbelief.

"Thanks." Alec got up and went to hold his boyfriend's hand leaving Izzy to just stare at me. "So do you want to have that talk now?" she nodded and grabbed my hand telling Alec that we would be in the living room. "Izzy go ahead I want a word with your friend." Izzy nodded and walked away leaving me with her brother great.

"What do you want with my sister?" I looked at him confused "I like your sister and I would want if she wants to umm date." He nodded "Your family has been a major cause of pain for mine and if you hurt her I will find you." Looked at him confused.

"Alec what's your last name?" his back straightened making all his muscles show "Lightwood." I felt my heart stop and I knew this conversation with Izzy was going to be the hardest I will ever have. My feet moved without my consent and I found myself in the living room tears streaming down my face in front of the girl I was falling for knowing that whatever we had had ended before it even started because of my stupid father and his son.

"Clary?" Izzy rushed to me and tried to hug me but I held a hand up stopping her before she could hold me. "How can you want to comfort me when my family is the reason you've suffered, the reason that you lost max. How can you stand there and not hate me?" she stepped closer and moved my hand before hugging me.

"Easy you didn't do anything, it was your brother." I pushed her away a little "No it was my father's bastard Jonathan meant nothing to my mother, Seb, and I Jonathan was only my father's child and only his family but still we had the same blood and how do you not hate me?" Izzy just hugged me tighter.

"See not really your family and it wasn't you so I don't hate you I just hate him." I nodded and she held me tighter and planted a kiss on my temple. After standing like this for a while we separated and Izzy said she was going to go say good-bye. After we said our good-bye and made it back to mine I invited Izzy inside but she said she really needed to get to her own place.

After I got inside I texted Simon telling him about my day and we planned to meet tomorrow. As I was drifting to sleep I got a text from Izzy.

Izzy:_ Goodnight beautiful! _

_Clary: Night Iz! _

I put my phone under my pillow and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : don't own it (said it can't sue me cause I'm not making money off this)

"Clary honestly stop being a chicken." I looked at my best friend and launched a pillow at his face. "Really Clary? Really? I'm a vampire of course I would catch this pillow." As he ranted I launched another pillow hitting him square in the face.

"You can throw pillows at me all you want, it doesn't change the fact that I'm right and that you should call Izzy. Mai said she's just as miserable as you and is asking what she did wrong." I hung my head and felt guilty.

"Simon I just can't face her. My father's bastard has caused her family so much pain and as much as I hate the thought his blood also flows in my veins, how can she look at me and not hate me? How can she look at me with so much kindness and care for me after what they have done to her to them?" I felt the bed dip and my chin lifted to look into his eyes.

"Clary it doesn't matter what they did because it wasn't you who did those things, you have only protected and cared for Izzy that's why she looks at you how she does." He stood up and kissed my forehead walking towards the door. I watched him leave thinking over my situation when he stopped and turned.

"Don't mess this up Clary. I can tell you've already fallen for her. We're going to a party tonight I hope you go before it's too late and someone steals your girl." And with that he left closing the door behind him.

Simon's POV

It hurt to see Clary in pain, she's my best friend, my sister and watching her hurting over something she isn't the cause of destroys my undead heart.

When I first changed I tried to push everyone away and Clary was the only one to stay after I confessed why I was keeping my distance her and her family supported me and I supported them. I had been friends with Clary since we were kids, I was there when she and her mom found out her dad cheated, I was there for them through the divorce and I was there when Luke started to move in. I was there through it all and Clary was there for me when I turned.

Clary is someone who is fiercely protective of her own and has a killer temper all red head jokes aside she lives up to the stereotype. Which is why I was confused when Izzy told me she wasn't answering any of her texts and thought the worst rushing over to find her curled up on her bed eating chunky monkey and watching pitiful rom coms.

I came back to focus when I entered my apartment and saw Izzy and Mai on the couch. Izzy had her head in Mai's lap as Mai stroked her hair.

I met Mai through Izzy so I have her to thank for bringing us together. Though I haven't known her as long as I've known Clary I have grown to love and respect her. Izzy like Clary can be protective and she has a wicked temper when people mess with her family or friends.

Izzy when I met her was a big player but after she had a bad encounter with some guy she liked to flirt with stalking her she tried to cool it down. I didn't really hear the details of said encounter but I know the guy drugged her and kidnapped her for a couple of hours before Mai came to her rescue.

Even though she mellowed out Izzy never got serious and I had my doubts about setting her up with my best friend but Mai said it would be good for them. After seeing them interact at the party I knew my girlfriend was right those two were perfect and Clary seemed more at ease with Izzy more herself like she acts when it's just us.

Mai waved me over and sat me done next to her. "How was she." I sighed before telling her that Clary was as bad as Iz was. When Izzy heard Clary's name she sat up and looked at me with such hope.

"Did she ask about me?" I smiled "Ya when I first got there but then she kinda got sad so I tried to change the subject." She nodded and I pulled Mai aside.

"We have to get those two back together fast." She nodded and asked what the plan was.

"I told Clary we were going to the party tonight if we can get them both there and to talk then we can get them to maybe make up." She nodded and said she would handle Izzy if I got Clary. We separated with a kiss and I checked my phone happy to see I had one new message from Clary.

_C: Hey what time and where is the party?_

_S: Hey at 10 at magnus' place dress nice and not like a bum _

_C: WHEN don't I look nice?_

_S: Whatever I'll stop by for you and we'll go together._

_C: okay see you then_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N : sorry I haven't updated but I just had a lot of bad luck with car accidents to break ups and haven't been in the mood to write anything happy.

Chapter 6

Clary's POV

I paced my bedroom for the hundredth time as I waited for Simon to pick me up. I was so lost in my thoughts about possibly seeing izzy tonight even though Simon didn't mention her going I knew him and Mai would try to get us both there to talk and I want to see her god I want to but will she forgive me for being MIA and ignoring her?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard someone knocking on my door. Assuming it was Simon I rushed down and threw open the door.

"I just have to put on my shoes and then I'm ready to go."

"Well maybe I should have dressed up if we were going somewhere but who am I kidding I always look good." My whole body tensed when he spoke I whipped around and glared at him.

"Sorry I was expecting someone else and ive seen better." I looked at Jace with disgust and walked away slipping on my heels as I glided around the room trying to look calm.

"Honestly I don't believe there is better the my godly looks." I scoffed and threw on my coat pushing him out of my apartment and locking the door on the way out.

"Look Jace it's over and I've moved on so if you could walk away now that would be great." Before he could respond Simon pulled up in a taxi and I quickly ran to get in.

When I was about to close the car door Jace grabbed it and held it open. "You'll never be able to do better than me Clarissa and you know it and don't think I'm done that were done. You know I always get what I want so why play hard to get." I used my all my strength and pulled the door from his grip.

I let out a sigh when we drove off and turn the corner. "What the hell was he doing at your apartment? And what was with the whole I'll get you back bullshit?"

"I honestly don't know and I don't want to know." I sighed and so did Simon.

"Look let's just forget about that asshole and have fun tonight. We have to celebrate you finally coming out of your cave and look at how pale you are you poor poor child!" I chuckled and punched his arm. I wasn't that pale.

When we pulled up to magnus' apartment I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Simon I can't lease just take me back home." He looked at me with such anger, I've never had that look directed at me and I was beyond terrified. "No Clarissa I will not take you home. You have been mopping and running away for too long! I will not stand by and watch Izzy and you suffer just because of something your family did. I am tired of seeing you in pain and I am tired of having to watch Izzy cry in Mai's arms every night because you haven't responded to a text or called her! I am tired of you both being unhappy! So you will walk in there and talk to her!"

I jumped out the taxi and ran up to the door where I waited for Simon to catch up so we could walk in together. The party was loud and everyone was already drunk but you could tell from the outside, I figured Magnus put a sound proofing spell and the whole apartment. As we walked in Simon led me over to where he said Mia had texted him that she and Izzy would be waiting for us.

As he dragged me along I felt my heart hammer in my chest as if it was trying to break free and find the girl who it belonged to. When we found Mia she was alone she said she left Iz by herself so she could get them some drinks and when she finally got through all the people Izzy wasn't where she left her but out near the dancing area with some guys.

When I heard this I felt my stomach drop and my shoulders slump. Simon suggested I go and that Magnus and Alec soundproofed a room from the party for us to talk. After lots of convincing, murder threats (from mostly Mia) and some abuse I walked over to the 'dancing area' to try and find Izzy.

When I got close I saw that Izzy was surrounded by a group of people of both genders. She was wearing a short tight maroon dress and her hair was in a high pony tail with black accessories to pull off the look. As I got closer I started to take more notice of the people surrounding her; vampires, warlocks, and other downworlders.

The closer I got the more the group started to notice my approach. Mia and Simon always said that when I wanted I gave off a vibe as Simon said that made everyone play attention to me, that it made people feel drawn to me. Izzy didn't notice me until I was a few feet away and by then the whole group was looking at me some in awe, some in jealousy and others I would say in hunger.

But the look I wanted to understand the most was Izzy's. Hers looked like a mix of hurt, hunger, angry and there was a fire in her eyes. It's always been there a small flicker but right now it looked like a blazing fire. When I was finally close enough for her to her me I looked at everyone to get the fuck away from us. And they all scattered.

"Why did you do that Clarissa?"

"Because Isabelle I wanted to talk to you now if you would follow me that would be super." She looked at me and then folded her arms across her chest. "Isabelle please just come with me, please." I held my hand out for her to take and after a really nerve racking minute she took it and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I led us through the group of people until I spotted Magnus in front of a door I presumed was the one meant for Izzy and I to have our talk in. He nodded at us and left us alone.

"So you wanted to talk, then talk tell me your sorry ass excuse for not talking to me, for ignoring me." Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and she was standing to her full height. "I'm sorry I ignored you it's just I felt ashamed, I felt that I didn't deserve for you to care for me after what they did to your family. I felt ashamed that I was in a way related to the people who caused you pain. But the main reason is because I'm scared to get hurt. Isabelle I have never loved someone as much as I love you and that scares me to death because that means that if this, if we crash and burn it is going to hurt more than anything I have ever experienced and that scares me to death. I'm scared that I will lose you that I'll do something stupid or that you'll finally realize you are way out of my league."

I hung my head and sat on the bed trying to hold back my tears. As I sat there I felt the bed dip and then I felt Izzy hug me. "Clary I will not leave you, I love you to. I love you with my whole heart and soul." I looked at her with sad eyes and she wiped away my tears.

"Now I think we have both done enough crying and moping. Let's go have some fun." We fixed ourselves up a little and then went in search of our friends.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I am trying this new thing where I set up a dead line for myself and I chose Wednesdays. Basically I will try and update all my stories every Wednesday. Lets see how this goes.

Oh and I need to give a small warning for an adult scene near the end.

(Clary)

When we finally found Mia and Simon they were making out on a couch with Mia on Simon's lap. After being traumatized for a whole two seconds I managed to drag an equally as shocked Izzy with me to the drinks table to try and manage to erase that horrible image of my best friend and his girlfriend out of my mind. After about four shots Izzy got me onto the dance floor with my back against her front.

"God Clary." I heard Izzy whimper into my ear and it just turned me on even more causing me to grind my ass into her harder. I wrapped my arms around her neck and turned my head seeking for her lips. As our lips connected I felt the usual fire our kisses always held and couldn't hold back the moan that was building up in the back of my throat.

"Okay we are leaving." Izzy grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the party. We jumped in a cab and right away Izzy pushed me down in the seat and straddled my legs. "God Izzy." Izzy started to trail kisses staring from my jaw down to my collar bone where she bit down hard enough to draw a little blood. After she bit me she started to suck and lick for sure leaving a huge love bite. I trailed my hands up and down her sides trailing my finger tips on her arms feeling as the goosebumps rose up.

After a few more kisses we arrived at my apartment. We quickly jumped out of the cab and I paid the driver before dragging Izzy up the steps. While I tried to open the door Izzy wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck making it very hard for me to concentrate on opening the door.

"Iz if you ever want to make it inside then I need you to stop so I can focus." Izzy backed up with a pout on her face. "But I never want to stop kissing you." I pushed open the door and dragged Izzy inside. I pushed her against the door closing it shut. "I don't either but I rather have you anywhere inside this apartment then outside where everyone could watch." She smiled at me and gently kissed me.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you to." She slowly walked me backwards towards my bedroom and slowly started to undress me as I undressed her. Only stopping after each article of clothing was take off to reveal a new part of ourselves to each other and allow the other enough time to ravish that part or to tell each other how beautiful the other was.

Once we were completely naked in front of one another I couldn't help but truly see how beautiful Izzy's body was. It was fit for sure and had many runes spread across her body as well as many scars but it was flawless to me. Every scar held a story as well as every rune and they all come together to tell her story and it was definitely one that I wanted to uncover and help shape for the rest of my life.

"You are so beautiful Isabelle Lightwood." I walked up to her and kissed her gently before switching our positions and backing her up until she fell on the bed with me following right after. She tried to seek a kiss but I pushed her down and shifted so I was straddling her thighs.

"I'm in charger right now baby. Just let me take care of you." I looked into her lustful eyes and waited for her to nod. When she finally did nod she also let out a small growl because she had reached out to touch me and I pinned her arms above her head.

"Can't I at least touch you a little bit?" I shook my head no and she let out another growl as well as a pout. "Don't worry baby you'll get to touch me soon enough." I smirked and started to move down her body leaving kisses until I reached her breasts. I cupped them and felt her hands weave into my hair trying to push my face closer. I cupped and pinched them until I finally took the right one into my mouth and played with the left one until the nipple was hard. Once I was done with the right I moved to its twin and paid it the same attention.

"God Clary, please baby please." I felt her hips start to rise and her center rub against my stomach as she tried to relieve some of her sexual frustration. I pushed her hips down and was awarded with another growl. "I swear to god Clarissa Fairchild if you do not help me reach release I will end you." I chuckled and moved down her body and spread open her legs.

I opened her lips and gave a long lick to her center, again I felt her hands weave into my hair and pull me closer to her center. I decided to have some fun and kissed the inside of her thighs and around her lips. I even swept my tongue over her clit and darted it in her center a couple of times. "Please clary please baby."

I smirked and pushed one finger into her curling it so it would hit her magic spot. With the one finger moving in and out of her I decided to put my tongue to good use and use it on her clit. I felt her hips jerk and try to hump my mouth. I knew she was close so I put another finger in her and quickened my pace not only with my fingers but also with my tongue. I felt her inner walls clamp on my fingers and her body stiffen and shake as I brought her over the edge.

I continued to move in and out of her until her body stopped shaking. I crawled up her body and laid my head on her chest. "Clary that was oh my god I have no words." I blushed and snuggled close. Glad you liked my skills." We both started to drift off when Izzy straddled me. "Iz babe I'm kinda tired well have morning sex I promise I'm just so tired." Izzy laughed and kissed me before laying down on her side.

"Oh thank god I am so tired but I wanted to take care of you to." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Trust me baby I am good right not watching you climax like that kinda did it for me." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Goodnight Clary, I love you."

"Love you to Iz."


End file.
